A filling needle of this type is known from WO 2008/103 484 A2.
A silicone tube having lower permeability is known from U.S. Pat. No. 9,192,754 B2. US 2006/0025753 A1 describes a bladder catheter. US 2009/0053084 A1 describes a silicone tube section for a peristaltic pump. U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,874 describes a transfer assembly having a peristaltic pump tube and a filling needle.